Sahabat
by forgotten CherryCho79
Summary: /AU. HitsuHina./ Dan jujur kuakui aku lebih suka berada dalam lingkaran kesendirianku. Kau dengar itu, gadis kecil? Aku tidak membutuhkanmu. Sama sekali tidak./ BLEACH's Fanfiction Challenge: Nakama no Monogatari./
1. File 1

Summary: /AU. HitsuHina./ Karena bagiku, persahabatan itu tak lebih dari sebuah omong kosong…/

Dislaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-sensei.

Warning: Fic ini mengandung alternative universe dan OOC. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back ;)

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**Sahabat**

**© CherryCho79**

**.**

**#File One**

* * *

Sahabat.

Sungguh satu kata yang tidak asing didengar bukan? Semua orang memiliki seseorang yang mereka sebut sebagai sahabat. Bahkan tidak jarang mereka menambah embel-embel 'terbaik' atau 'selamanya', seolah ikatan persahabatan itu akan tetap terjalin selamanya.

Hampir dapat dipastikan setiap orang memiliki sahabatnya masing-masing. Ya, setiap orang. Kecuali aku.

Karena bagiku, persahabatan itu tak lebih dari sebuah omong kosong…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seireitei di penghujung Desember. Warna putih masih tetap melunturi seluruh kota kecil ini, gumpalan-gumpalan kecil bunga es berjatuhan dari langit suram kelabu. Nyanyian musim dingin masih terdengar mengalun lembut—diselingi gegap gempita penyambutan tahun baru, mengiringi jejak langkah hari yang akan segera menutup lembaran tahun dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Aku mengeratkan syal yang melingkar manis dileherku, merapatkan jaket tebal yang membungkus tubuhku, menutupi dari serangan dingin yang membekukan. Kakiku terus berayun, mennapaki trotoar yang berlapiskan tumpukan salju tebal, menuju rumahku yang terletak cukup jauh dari sekolah.

Lalu lalang di dalam kota tampak lenggang. Hanya sesekali terlihat mobil-mobil melintas. Trotoar yang biasanya dipadati manusia yang hilir-mudir kini sepi, mungkin cuaca yang dingin membuat orang-orang lebih memilih untuk berbincang di dalam cafe yang hangat seraya memesan segelas kopi panas. Hal itu terbukti dari ramainya cafe-cafe yang kulewati sejak tadi.

Aku merongoh saku jaketku, mengeluarkan Ipod dan memasang earphone-nya di kedua telingaku. Sungguh menyenangkan mendengar musik seraya berjalan sendirian di tengah hujan salju.

Tiba-tiba mataku terantuk pada seseorang di ujung jalan dekat perempatan. Seorang gadis berambut hitam yang tengah menatap dengan seksama papan yang berisikan peta kota Seireitei ini. Sepertinya gadis itu pendatang baru yang tengah mencari alamat. Hal itu terlihat dari secarik kertas yang berada dalam genggamannya—pandangan matanya berpindah-pindah dari kertas ke papan. Selain itu, aku tak pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya.

Aku meneruskan langkahku, melewati gadis tadi. Saat berpapasan, secara tidak sengaja mataku bertautan dengannya. Sepasang mata hazel yang indah yang entah kenapa menginggatkanku pada seseorang.

Seseorang?

Siapa? Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Mengacuhkan rasa penasaran yang sedikit menguap dari dasar jiwa, aku tetap berjalan. Sayup-sayup sepertinya aku mendengar seseorang di belakangku memanggil-manggil namaku. Dengan dahi berkerut aku melepas earphone, memastikan pendengarku tidak salah.

Kulihat gadis itu setengah berlari menghampiriku. "Ah, maaf... Apa kau tahu alamat ini?" tanyanya seraya menunjukan secarik kertas di tangannya. Secara tidak sengaja aku bertatap langsung—dengan jarak cukup dekat—dengan gadis itu. Dan tiba-tiba ia terpekik riang.

"Shiro-chan!"

"Hee?" tentu saja itu ucapannya tersebut mengundang kedua alisku untuk terangkat naik. Belum hilang rasa bingungku, gadis tadi langsung memelukku erat.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu! Apa kabarmu, Shiro-chan?" tambahnya seraya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sedikit membuatku sesak. Jelas saja ini membuatku semakin bingung. Bagaimana tidak, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang gadis yang tidak dikenal memelukmu dan bersikap seolah-seolah sudah lama tidak bertemu?

"Maaf..." kataku menginterupsi, sukses membuat perhatiannya teralih padaku.

"Ya?"

"Kau ini siapa?" tanyaku. Kulihat untuk sekilas alisnya bertautan, namun dalam detik berikutnya gadis itu tersenyum lebar, masih merengkuhku, "Ini aku Momo. Hinamori Momo! Kau masih mengingatku bukan?"

Aku terkesiap seketika.

Kutatap gadis itu dengan tidak percaya. Sejenak kuamati dirinya. Rambut hitam tergerai indah membingkai wajah manisnya, dengan sepasang mata hazel yang tidak jua melepaskanku dari pandangnya.

Mendadak ingatan tentang delapan tahun silam menyeruak kembali ke dalam pikiranku, ingatan yang sudah kukubur dalam-dalam itu kembali muncul bersama datanganya gadis ini.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Dalam hati aku berdoa kalau ini hanya mimpi burukku saja. Namun kenyataan ini terlalu sulit untuk dipatahkan, terlalu sulit untuk dipungkiri.

Ya, dia adalah Hinamori Momo.

"Menyingkir dariku, Hinamori!" ucapku dingin seraya melepaskan ikatan lengannya yang mengunci tubuhku. Kedua bola mata di hadapanku itu melebar, "Eh?"

Aku mendorong tubuh mungilnya ke belakang, lalu melengos pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan ia yang tercengang atas sikapku barusan. Kuayunkan kakiku secepat mungkin. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama di sini.

Tanpa perlu menolehkan wajahku aku dapat merasakan pandangan heran dari Hinamori yang menusuk punggungku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, mengeluh dalam diam.

Tak tahukah ia bahwa kehadirannya sangat tidak kuharapkan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinamori Momo.

Nama gadis itu adalah Hinamori Momo, dia yang baru saja kutemui tadi setelah delapan tahun tidak kuketahui keberadaannya. Dia adalah orang yang membuatku membuka mata lebar-lebar, menyadari bahwa...

...tak ada yang namanya sahabat di muka bumi ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku diam tercenung.

Kedua bola mataku menatap lurus ke depan, ke hamparan danau yang terbentang luas di hadapanku dengan lapisan es beku di atasnya. Seraya mengeluh pelan aku memijat-mijat pelipisku.

'Kenapa aku berada di sini?' tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Namun tidak kutemukan jawaban apapun. Padahal niat awalku adalah untuk segera pulang, bukankah tidak menyenangkan untuk berlama-lama di luar ruangan pada cuaca seperti ini?

Namun sejak bertemu dengan Hinamori tadi mendadak aku malas untuk pulang. Mengikuti instuisi, aku membawa diriku ke tempat ini.

Danau di taman kota. Tempat favorit aku dan HInamori untuk menghabiskan watu luang bersama-sama. Namun itu kini hanya menjadi bagian masa lalu yang ingin kulupakan. Aku meringis jerih mengingat nama itu. kupendarkan pandanganku menyapu sekeliling, tidak ada yang berubah. Tidak satu pun.

Hanya Hinamori dan akulah yang telah berubah…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima!" ucapku setelah membuka pintu. Hari sudah malam ketika aku pulang. Rupanya tadi aku terlalu lama berdiam diri di tepi danau untuk melamun. Oke, kuakui itu merupakan pekerjaan yang sangat bodoh dan tidak berguna.

Perlahan aku membuka sepatu dan memasukkannya ke dalam rak sepatu di belakang pintu, lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Ah, okeari!" sambut sebuah suara yang sedikit asing—namun aku tahu siapa pemiliknya—dengan nada riang dan bebas lepas tanpa beban. "Kau hampir saja terlambat makan malam, Shiro-chan."

Aku terdiam tanpa satu kata pun, rasa terkejut yang luar biasa menyelimutiku ketika kudapati gadis berambut hitam itu berada di meja makan, bersisian dengan ibu. Hinamori tersenyum saat matanya beradu dengan mataku, namun cepat-cepat kualihkan pandanganku, enggan melihatnya.

"Toushiro, kenapa tetap berdiri di sana? Ayo kita makan malam! Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak makan malam seperti ini bersama Momo?" tanya ibu yang sedikit heran melihat aku tidak bergeming dari posisiku semula.

"Kenapa?" desisku pelan, namun cukup keras untuk sampai ke telinga ibu dan Hinamori. Terbukti dari alis mereka yang terangkat naik. "Kenapa _dia_ ada di sini?" aku memberi penekanan pada kata 'dia', yang secara langsung mengacu pada Hinamori.

"Untuk apa? Mulai hari ini Momo akan tinggal bersama dengan kita. Dan ia juga akan bersekolah di Seireitei High School mulai besok." ibu menjelaskan dengan raut wajah bahagia, seolah-olah ia baru saja menemukan anak perempuannya yang sudah lama menghilang. Oke, selama ini ibu memang menganggap Hinamori sebagai anaknya sendiri, jadi wajar bila ibu sangat senang Hinamori akan tinggal di sini.

"Aku senang sekali bisa bersama-sama Shiro-chan lagi." Hinamori tersenyum lebar, membuatku merasa muak.

Aku mendengus. Lalu berbalik dan mulai menaiki tangga. Langkah kakiku terdengar menggema di sepanjang lorong dan dapat kurasakan pandangan ibu yang menusuk punggungku, penuh dengan pertanyaan yang sepertinya ingin dia lontarkan kepadaku.

"Aku tidak lapar." ujarku, mengkonfirmasikan maksud tersembunyi bahwa aku tidak ingin makan malam semeja dengan Hinamori.

"Toushiro!" suara ibu yang biasanya terdengar lembut kini sedikit keras dan membentak. Aku tahu, hal ini sangat tidak sopan. Tapi… hei, apa peduliku?

Pelan, namun aku dapat medengarkan percakapan antara ibu dan Hinamori.

"Momo, maaf atas sikap Toushiro yang seperti itu." ucap ibu lirih dan terdapat nada penyesalan. Alisku mengkerut, untuk apa meminta maaf pada Hinamori?

Hinamori tertawa kecil, sedikit dipaksakan. "Tidak apa. Mungkin dia hanya canggung saja setalah sekian lama tidak bertemu denganku."

Aku mendengus. Canggung? Tidakkah kau tahu alasan yang sesungguhnya, Hinamori?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menghempaskan diriku begitu saja di atas tempat tidur setelah melempar tas yang kugunakan ke atas meja. Mendadak kepalaku terasa pusing sekali. Huft, sudah dapat dipastikan penyebabnya adalah dia. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinamori?

Kedua mataku terpejam. Membiarkan kilasan-kilasan masa lalu berputar-putar dalam pikiranku.

Dulu aku dan Hinamori merupakan sahabat. Ya, sahabat karib. Di manapun Hinamori berada, aku selalu setia berada di sisinya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jadi jangan heran betapa dekatnya aku dengan gadis bermata hazel itu.

Kami pernah mengikat janji untuk selalu bersama di setiap saat dan dalam kondisi apapun. Saat itu benar-benar percaya pada apa yang dinamakan sahabat dan aku merasa beruntung sekali memiliki sahabat seperti dirinya.

Kupikir persahabatan ini akan abadi, tatap terjalin hingga nanti, namun kenyataannya tidak. Hinamori pergi menginggalkanku tanpa sepatah kata pun, tanpa sedikit pun mengungkapkan alasan, tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu. Yang kutahu hanyalah ia telah pergi.

Sejak sat itu, aku mulai berubah. Aku tidak pernah percaya pada persahabatan. Aku cenderung menutup diri dan bersikap dingin, tidak perduli orang-orang di luar sana mencapku sebagai anak yang antisosial atau apapun itu, aku tidak perduli.

Yang pasti, aku sudah tidak percaya pada sahabat maupun janji-janji persahabatan yang terdengar manis.

Itu karena kau, Hinamori…

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hihihi, adakah yang suadah bisa menebak kelanjutan fic ini~? Yak, akhir kata review please? :3

Love,

**CherryCho79**


	2. File 2

Summary: /AU. HitsuHina./ Dan jujur kuakui aku lebih suka berada dalam lingkaran kesendirianku. Kau dengar itu, gadis kecil? Aku tidak membutuhkanmu. Sama sekali tidak./

Dislaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-sensei.

Warning: Fic ini mengandung alternative universe dan OOC. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back ;)

Keterangan: "Talk", _Mind_

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**Sahabat**

**© CherryCho79**

**.**

**#File Two**

* * *

Aku terbangun dengan kepala yang sedikit penat. Detik berikutnya aku dapat mendengar bunyi nyaring yang berasal dari perutku yang lapar. Dengan mata yang setengah tertutup aku beringsut bangkit dari tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya melempar pandang pada jam kecil yang berdiri tegak di atas meja.

01.50. Aku melenguh pelan seraya berjalan menuju pintu, bermaksud untuk turun ke dapur, mencari sesuatu yang setidaknya bisa mengganjal perutku yang keroncongan.

Ketika kubuka pintu, kudapati sekotak bento berada di depan pintu kamarku—beruntung aku tidak menginjaknya. Dengan dahi berkerut, aku berjongkok, mengambil benda itu. Kubaca sebuah memo kecil yang tertempel di atasnya.

_**Kupikir Shiro-chan akan kelaparan karena tadi tidak ikut makan malam bersama aku dan Unohana-san, jadi kubuatkan saja makanan untuk dimakan Shiro-chan jika terbangun tengah malam nanti. Kuharap kau menyukainya.**_

_**Momo.**_

Aku berjengit kecil saat membaca deretan huruf-huruf yang tersusun rapi itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku segera membuangnya ke tempat sampah. _Aku tidak butuh kebaikanmu, Hinamori,_ aku membatin sinis. Lalu kulanjutkan langkah kakiku yang sempat tertunda, menuju ke dapur seraya memikirkan kira-kira apa yang bisa kumakan saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi, Shiro-chan…"

Lagi, suara gadis itu yang menyapaku pertama ketika aku turun dari kamarku. Aku memutar bola mata, mencari sumber suara tadi, dan kudapati seorang gadis berambut hitam tengah duduk di meja makan seraya menyeruput coklat panasnya.

"Hn, pagi." jawabku singkat. Aku berjalan menuju meja makan tempatnya berada, mengambil sehelai roti tawar dan mengoleskannya dengan selai coklat favoritku. Hinamori tampak membatu, ia menghentikan segala aktivitasnya dan mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya kepadaku.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyaku tidak suka, risih karena Hinamori memandangku sedemikian rupa hingga membuatku tidak nyaman.

Hinamori menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, tersenyum manis, "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terlalu senang Shiro-chan mau membalas salamku."

_Sial!_ aku merutuki diriku sendiri berulang-ulang dalam hati. _Kenapa tadi aku membalas salamnya sih?_ sesalku.

Aku bergegas meneguk coklat panasku, mengabaikan perkataan Hinamori tadi dan juga dorongan hati untuk memaki diriku lebih lanjut. Setelah itu aku menyeret kakiku menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku berangkat!" seruku pada ibu yang berada di halaman depan—entah sedang apa. Kudengar ibu menjawab, "Ya, hati-hati, Toushiro!"

"Iya." aku mengangguk.

"Ah ya…" ibu melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah memberi waktu jeda sebentar, "Kau tunggulah Momo."

"Eh?" aku mengerutkan dahiku, "Apa maksud—"

Ucapanku tersela oleh suara derap langkah kaki yang berlari menuju ke arah kami. Di depan pintu tampak Hinamori tengah memakai sepatunya dengan terburu-buru. Kerutan di dahiku bertambah banyak saat kulihat gadis itu baik-baik.

Tak perlu menunggu ibu memberitahuku, aku sudah tahu kenapa. Kuperhatikan pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Hinamori dengan seksama. Kemeja putih lengan panjang yang dilapisi blazer berwarna hitam, lalu rok dengan warna senada. Tidak ketinggalan syal putih yang melilit leher jejangnya.

Tahu apa artinya?

Itu seragam sekolahku, Seireitei High School, yang tentu saja hanya boleh dipakai oleh siswa-siswi yang bersekolah di sana. Dengan kata lain, Hinamori pindah ke sekolahku mulai hari ini.

_Damn! Kejutan yang sangat manis, Hinamori._ Aku menggerutu sinis.

"Ayo berangkat, Shiro-chan!" aku tersentak kembali ke dunia nyata saat Hinamori yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sampingku. Ia menarik tanganku, "Kami berangkat, kaasan!"

Ibu mengangguk seraya melambaikan tangannya, "Hati-hati. Kuharap kau akan menikmati sekolah barumu, Momo."

"Tentu saja!" Hinamori berseru lantang, "Kaasan tidak usah khawatir, Shiro-chan ada di sampingku."

Aku berjengit mendegar perkataan Hinamori.

"Bukan begitu, Shiro-chan?" Hinamori mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku. Matanya berbinar, meminta aku menyetujui ucapannya. Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Terserah kau sajalah." ucapku acuh tak acuh seraya berlalu, meninggal Hinamori dengan jarak terpaut beberapa langkah dariku.

"Ah, tunggu Shiro-chan!" Hinamori berlari kecil ke arahku. Gadis itu berjalan cepat, berusaha mensejajari langkahku. Ia menggerutu pelan, "Kenapa cepat-cepat sekali sih?"

Diam kupilih sebagai jawaban. Kubiarkan sunyi mengembang bebas di antara kami, terhirup pekat bersama udara. Hanya desir angin yang membekukanlah yang menjadi satu-satunya pengisi kekosongan. Hinamori mendesah pelan, tampak tidak nyaman dengan kesunyian yang kaku ini.

"Oh ya, Shiro-chan… Apa kau menyukai masakan yang semalam kubuatkan untukmu?" suara jernih Hinamori memecah keheningan. Ia menatapku penuh harap.

Aku mendengus. Sebuah cibiran sinis terlontar dari bibirku sebagai jawaban, "Tidak usah bersikap baik padaku, Hinamori."

"Eh?"

"Simpan saja untukmu sendiri. Aku tidak butuh." ujarku dingin.

Hinamori baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk pertanyaan lebih lanjut ketika tiba-tiba sesosok gadis mungil berambut hitam berlari cepat ke arahnya, memeluk Hinamori dan terpekik nyaring.

"Momo-chan!"

Gadis yang terdefinisi sebagai Rukia Kuchiki itu merengkuh Hinamori erat. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Melepas rangkulannya, kedua gadis itu tersenyum bersamaan. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan pelemparan pertanyaan-pernyaan seputar kehidupan masing-masing selama beberapa tahun ini. _Benar-benar_ p_ertemuan sahabat lama yang mengharukan_, aku mencibir sinis.

Merasa muak, aku segera memutar tubuhku tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Hinamori aku diam-diam beringsut menjauh meninggalkan mereka yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring, pertanda sekolah telah usai. Dengan cekatan aku segera mengemasi barang-barangku, menjejalkan buku-buku ke dalam tas dan berusaha untuk mengacuhkan riuh rendah teriakan yang berlebihan dari teman-teman sekelasku.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, aku menyelinap keluar kelas tanpa sempat disadari oleh siapapun. Lagi pula, keberadaanku seperti angin lalu, ada namun seperti tidak ada. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang memperdulikan aku yang seolah-olah hanya ada untuk menggenapi jumlah penghuni kelas.

Hei, lagi pula siapa yang peduli akan hal semacam itu?

Jika orang-orang menganggapku sebagai orang antisosial, dengan senang hati akan kujawab iya. Aku memang tidak mempunyai sahabat atau orang yang bisa kuanggap sebagai sahabat. Aku tidak butuh. Dan jujur kuakui aku lebih suka berada dalam lingkaran kesendirianku.

Ya, aku selalu sendiri. Dan akan tetap sendiri. Tanpa sahabat.

Tanpa Hinamori.

Kau dengar itu, gadis kecil? Aku tidak membutuhkanmu. Sama sekali tidak.

Langkah kakiku berhenti mendadak saat kulihat sosok dari nama yang baru saja terlintas dalam pikiranku. Hinamori Momo. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Tertangkap jelas oleh retina mataku gadis itu berdiri di samping gerbang sekolah, tampak sedang menunggu sesuatu.

_Sial! Dia pasti sedang menungguku!_

Aku mendengus sebal. Sedikit keberuntungan pada hari ini menempatkan ia di kelas yang berbeda denganku. Namun ternyata perbedaan kelas tidak menjadi halangan sama sekali baginya untuk terus mengekoriku—setelah pada jam istirahat tadi aku terpaksa menghabiskannya bersama Hinamori. Pantang menyerah juga rupanya, eh?

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera memutar balik tubuhku bermaksud keluar melalui pintu samping, bergerak menjauh secepat yang aku bisa sebelum Hinamori melihatku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi, aku berada di tepian danau yang membeku ini.

Aku duduk bersandar di kursi taman yang biasa kududuki bersama Hinamori. Mata safirku menerawang menatap langit kelabu dengan awan keperakan yang berarak pelan seiring angin bertiup. Butir-butir halus salju masih terus berjatuhan dari kubah langit, mengenai wajahku lembut dan menggoreskan sensasi dingin yang membekukan.

Tanpa sadar pikiranku kembali melayang pada masa lalu, menggali ingatan yang sebisa mungkin ingin kuhapus. Kupulan awan tipis terbentuk dari udara yang kuhembuskan ketika aku menghela nafas panjang. Jujur kuakui, seseungguhnya aku…

…merindukan masa lalu. Ya, masa laluku, Hinamori.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, meringgis jerih. _Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa merindukannya?_

Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi! Cepat kugelengkan kepalaku, mencoba melepaskan lilitan masa lalu yang sempat menjeratku. _Dia pengkhianat!_, kuteguhkan itu dalam hatiku. Tak pantas jika aku merindukannya, walau barang sejenak.

Mendadak semua yang kupandang lenyap, berganti dengan hitam dan tidak terlihat apapun dalm sekejap diikuti sentuhan hangat di kelopak mataku. Wangi peach yang lembut mencumbu penciumanku, membuatku merasa nyaman dengan sensasi yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan.

Aku merasa deja vu.

"Tebak siapa?!" sebuah suara manis tertangkap telingaku. Tidak perlu melihat pun aku sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Hinamori!" seruku jengkel. Dengan sedikit kasar aku melepaskan tangan Hinamori yang menutupi mataku.

"Benar!" ucap Hinamori seraya terkekeh kecil. Ia beringsut pelan, lalu menjatuhkan diri di ruang kosong, tepat di sebelahku.

Sama seperti dulu.

Aku menggelang cepat, menghilangkan pikiran yang baru saja melintas. _Oh, berhentilah melakukan kebodohan, Toushiro!_

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Shiro-chan?" gadis itu membuka pembicaraan. Mata hazelnya yang indah menatapku lurus. "Kau tahu? Aku tadi mencarimu sampai mengelilingi sekolah." tambahnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya, berpura-pura marah.

Jika kau berpikir aku akan mengucapkan sebait kata maaf pada detik berikutnya dan membuatku tersenyum lagi. Kau salah besar, Hinamori. Perlu kau ingat, aku yang sekarang berbeda dengan aku yang dulu.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk mencariku." ucapku ketus. Kulihat dengan ujung mataku kedua alis Hinamori terangkat naik.

"Oh, ayolah Shiro-chan! Kau seharusnya menungguku. Kita kan bisa pulang bersama. Seperti dulu." Hinamori merajuk seraya menerawang. "Ah, salju!" gadis itu terpekik riang. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya, menangkup sakura musim dingin itu yang langsung meleleh saat mencapai tangan mungilnya.

"Kau ingat, Shiro-chan? Dulu kita sering sekali bermain di tempat ini, terutama saat hari bersalju. Bermain ski, membuat bola salju, bermain perang bola salju atau sekedar menikmati langit kelabu." Hinamori menoleh padaku, tersenyum lebar, "Hingga kita sampai lupa waktu. Membuat kaasan selalu memarahi kita berdua—"

"Diam…" desisku, berupaya menghentikan semua ocehannya.

"—aku heran deh, ketika suhu mencapai titik minimum hanya kaulah yang terlihat bahagia dan sangat menikmatinya, alih-alih mengerutu sebal dan mengutuk cuaca yang tidak bersahabat layaknya orang kebanyakan. Bahkan di tengah badai salju pun kau malah menyeretku bermain ke luar hingga hampir membuatku mati kedinginan." Hinamori tertawa kecil mengingat hal itu.

"Diam…" desisku dengan rahang tertekan kuat. Gigi-gigiku bergemelatuk menehan kesabaran yang perlahan mulai lepas, sementara kedua tanganku mengepal erat di samping tubuhku.

Tapi Hinamori tidak menghiraukannya. Ia masih saja terus meracau tentang kenangan lama, membuatku semakin muak.

"Ah, kau masih ingat tentang 'Snow Angel' yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku? Aku—"

"DIAM KATAKU! HENTIKAN SEMUA OMONG KOSONGMU ITU!"

aku membentaknya keras. _Cukup! Aku sudah muak mendengar itu semua!_

Mata coklat Hinamori terbelalak lebar, tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Shi, Shiro-chan? Apa yang—"

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun, Hinamori!" aku memotong ucapan Hinamori dengan kesal, "Berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri!"

Kedua alis Hinamori bertautan. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." samar kudengar ada nada memohon dalam ucapannya. Aku tahu, apa yang tadi dikatakan Hinamori adalah sebuah kebohongan. Di tengah kenyataan yang terlalu pahit untuk ia terima, Hinamori masih berharap ini hanya mimpi.

Tapi sayangnya itu adalah kenyataan yang tidak bisa kau tolak lagi kebenarannya, Hinamori.

Lapisan tipis air mata yang terbentuk bagai kaca melapisi bola mata indahnya. Terlihat jelas kalau ia sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kutatap mata hazelnya lekat-lekat, "Waktu telah mengubah segalanya, Hinamori. Baik kau dan aku sama-sama mengetahuinya dengan pasti bukan?"

"Tidak ada satupun yang berubah…" Hinamori mencicit pelan. Suaranya sangat lemah, nyaris tidak terdengar, "Tidak kau. Tidak aku. Dan tidak juga persahabatan kita."

Aku tertawa sinis, "Jangan naif, Hinamori! Hentikan semua kepura-puraanmu itu. Buka matamu lebar-labar, semuanya tidak lagi sama."

"TIDAK SATU PUN YANG BERUBAH!" suara Hinamori melengking nyaring, suaranya terdengar bergetar. Ia masih berpegang teguh pada kekeraskepalaannya, berusaha meyakinkan aku dan juga dirinya sendiri walau ternyata sia-sia belaka.

Aku mendengus, "Kaulah yang membuat segalanya beubah. Tidak pernahkah kau sadari itu?"

"Eh?"

"Sahabat macam apa kau yang tega-teganya meninggalkan sahabatmu sendiri. Bahkan tanpa sepatah kata salam perpisahan? Perlu kau tahu Hinamori, saat itu aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu! Dan sekarang kau kembali datang tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun, bersikap seolah-olah kita masih seperti dulu. Bukankah kau begitu memuakkan, Hinamori?" aku berseru lantang, jengah pada kenaifan Hinamori.

Hinamori membeku, tertohok mendengar pengakuanku. Ia terisak sedikit.

"Aku tidak pernah sedikit pun juga bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu…" lamat-lamat kudengar Hinamori berkata dengan suara bergetar hebat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebisa mungkin untuk menahan air matanya yang hendak berjatuhan.

"Tidak bermaksud meninggalkanku, katamu?" ujarku sarkastik. Aku memutar bola mataku, "Jangan buatku tertawa! Lantas, kenapa kau pergi jika memang kenyataanya kau tidak ingin meninggalkanku?"

Hinamori tidak menjawab. Ia memilin-milin ujung syal putihnya dengan gugup. Kebiasaan Hinamori yang sudah sangat kuhapal jika ia berada dalam dua pilihan yang sulit.

"Tidak bisa menjawab, eh?" aku menyunggingkan senyum mengejek. Hinamori menelan ludah paksa, "Aku—aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Maaf…"

Aku menatapnya tajam, "Memang sejak semula kau tidak punya alasan yang kuat bukan?"

"Aku punya alasan khusus!" kata Hinamori setengah frustasi, masih berupaya meyakinkanku, "Kumohon, percayalah… aku tidak akan pergi seandainya saja aku bisa. Namun aku tidak mempunyai opsi itu. Keadaanlah yang memaksaku."

"Tidak perlu bersusah payah meyakinkanku. Lagipula apapun yang kau katakan, bagi sama saja. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas bukan? Kau benar-benar memuakkan!" ucapku dingin, lalu segera pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

Hinamori tidak merespon apapun. Ia pasti terlalu shock mendengar penyataan yang keluar dari mulutku. Pukulan telak untuknya yang merupakan gadis rapuh dan naïf.

"Shiro-chan…" gumam Hinamori lirih. Walau tanpa kata aku tahu dia berharap ini hanya bohong belaka.

Tap. Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku setelah terpaut beberapa langkah dengannya. Aku menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu terpaku dengan mata menatap lurus ke arahku, namun pandangannya kosong. Kulihat kilat-kilat cahaya kehidupan yang biasanya terpancar jelas dari permata coklat itu meredup, nyaris hilang.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan tiga kata yang sudah sejak lama tercekat di ujung lidahku. Kata yang semata-mata kutunjukkan unuk Hinamori seorang.

"Aku membencimu, Hinamori."

Dan kemudian aku melanjutkan ayunan kakiku yang tadi tertunda. Detik berikutnya aku mendengan suara demuman pelan dibelakangku. Tanpa perlu memastikan aku tahu suara itu ditimbulkan oleh Hinamori.

Kututup mata hatiku rapat-rapat. Kuabaikan suara nurani yang memintaku untuk tidak membiarkan Hinamori seperti itu. Namun aku tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan menjauh tanpa ada sedikit pun rasa bersalah dan penyesalan. Walau begitu aku tahu…

…di balik punggungku ini, Hinamori pasti sedang menangis.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Uhyaaa~ Udah lewat deadline tapi fic-nya baru jadi dua chappie~ Huhu TT^TT Ah, sutralah, lanjutkan saja XP *gaplok-ed*

Mind to review, minna? :DD

Love,

**CherryCho79**


End file.
